Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 May 2016
11:50 afk 11:50 aptos pls check pms whenever u can 11:50 Ok 11:57 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 12:35 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 12:35 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 12:35 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 12:35 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 12:35 oh ok 12:36 o h 12:36 o k 12:37 he does that sometimes 12:37 repeated death and nyooming to life again is my aesthetic 12:37 im here 01:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 01:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 01:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 01:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 01:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond, shut up. I don't care. 01:00 wow ok 01:31 Lol, random fun fact: Hope Diamond and Lab are the legal house pets of Celes and Greigite 01:31 Mrdbot self-esteem glitch much? 01:32 ya 01:32 Ya. 01:33 * I-Ship-Stevidot TMW you start talking to yourself and not even YOU care about what you're talking about 01:36 * Pseudo-Miracles enyoo 01:36 *nyoom 01:37 AWESOME!! WOW!! @me 01:39 o/ 01:39 yo 01:39 Hi~! 01:40 I so badly want to start an art request blog. 01:40 then do it 01:41 DO IT 01:41 * Pseudo-Miracles bangs fist 01:41 I'm looking for my past drawings so I can have enough examples. Heehee~ 01:41 It will be up soon. 01:42 wait 01:43 is topazriel cookiecat 01:43 or 01:43 was that just a rumor\ 01:43 *cookiecattie 01:43 topazriel is cookiecattie 01:43 o 01:43 I'm CookieCattie 01:44 o 01:44 it is true 02:22 wb aptos 02:23 Thank you 03:16 hi odrey 03:16 helo 02:48 Warp. 02:50 o hi 02:55 Hello. 02:55 More than five line warning: 02:56 Jk, there is a character limit. 02:56 Once upon a time, there was a lone gem, holding their greatest discovery: a light prism. It was not particularly large of a prism; in fact, it was around the size of a normal gem. Yet, this gem who discovered it nevertheless had never seen one before. 02:57 ---------------------This gem themself had just recently been born, a Tonguestone formed during a spontaneous eclipse, and upon wandering had found the object. So, I suppose saying it was their (greatest (italics)) discovery wasn't exactly saying much yet, but just saying discovery did not give it justice. This was the first light prism. 02:57 --------------------Of course, it's pretty similar to the other ones made later. But this was a natural one, and being made by a natural process made it much stronger, so it could carry the lights residing inside better. So when Tonguestone touched it, it had enough power to be activated and alive, but Tonguestone could not subjugate it. This light was free. 02:58 ----------------As the prism fired its light and created a form, it looked to tonguestone and shrunk itself and became more humanoid. It's eyes were colorful, but otherwise it was entirely monochromatic. It's voice was hoarse when it's eyes turned yellow and it utterred, "Thank you. Whom am I?" 02:58 "john cena" 02:59 Tonguestone looked at White Light and smiled. "I am not even sure who I am myself. But I would not mind finding out our identities together." 02:59 they were both john cena 02:59 The white light nodded, and put a hand to Tonguestone's shoulder. Unfortunately, that showed Tonguestone's true ability, his absorbing and sharing nature. White light was pulled inside of Tonguestone, and his form began to shine through, burning brightly.....and then it stopped. 02:59 02:59 It was something like a fusion, but was not similar to anything anyone else had seen. However, these two knew neither about fusion or what others had seen, and so they picked up the prism, and moved on to search for civilization. They moved through cold, and heat, but were generally synchronous, until at one distracted moment they were hit by a rock and fell down a short cliff. The prism fell first, and shatterred to pieces at the bottom of the cliff. Then Tonguestone had fallen, and he had poofed as well. 03:00 ------------------Thankfully, Tonguestone was not shattered, but the White light had poured out of him, and the violent crash had them experience something akin to a poof as well. With no prism to revert to, they reduced themselves, turning into smaller lights. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, and a single ray of white light. None of these were used to being separate, but none of them had any true master or will to act. So, they scatterred away, forever, only the single ray of white light staying silently within tonguestone. 03:00 03:00 Now, these lights were ordinary lightforms. They were just like any other gem, make no doubt about it. But they were rather unique in that their separation made them strong. Their original strength aided gems they were near, making them more caring, more thoughtful, more independent. The gems that befriended them would gain powers enabling them to become leaders in their fields and powerful nobles. For a time. 03:13 aptos come back i didnt mean it 03:22 yay ur back 03:25 sobs 03:27 what was he talking about? 03:27 fanon stuff 03:27 im making the raleniverse page rn 03:28 also idk if you knew but i posted the next AA 03:28 03:28 took me a whole month :v 03:28 I'll read it 03:29 what fanon stuff was he talking about again? 03:31 something about white light and toungestone 03:40 What about them? 03:41 im so confused 03:41 Whats confusing you 03:41 everything 03:41 examples 03:42 first you were telling me your story and then simu came in like "what" and i told him and now youre asking about it????? whats going on 03:43 Ah. I blame stupid reloading features on my ipad 03:43 It brings back some chat posts and not others 03:43 (crawls back in corner for bringing confusion) 03:44 * Aptos starts mumbling to himself 03:45 Eventually, one diamond had found out about this. They knew that so many of these gems having these qualities from the lights would harm the peace, so he tried to find a way to master these lights. He had the grieving Tonguestone found and questioned him on the prism, and the young gem knew no difference but to trust this diamond. Yet, with his memories, more prisms were made, to have the light under control. 03:45 03:45 When this diamond came to tey and encapture the lights, however, they were nowhere to be found. The yellow light and violet light had understood the plan before it was enacted, and upon warning the others, they all spread so far apart, in such secluded areas, that the gems would nor find them. 03:47 ----------------Many years passed, and the lights became quickly anxious. The longed to join gems again, but could not be a free light. So they decided amongst themselves, that they would place apart of themselves in other gems, ones with affinities kindred to their personalities, and vicariously use their lives as if they were their own. 03:47 03:47 These gems that had been aided by the lights had suddenly become somehwat different in power, and some gems became suspicious. They learned themselves how to work with their own lights, to mimic the prisms and become something other than just the white light. These gems tapped into a color of light and learned to jse it to their own advantage, creating a type of magic unfamiliar to most of the populace. 03:47 03:47 Eventually, those who could tap into the colors waned, and only the lone tonguestone remained. The lights were all gone, and the eclipse did not repeat itself. Some say he went mad and shatterred. Some say he taught others the ways of tapping into light. Some say he never even existed. 03:47 03:47 Fin. 03:48 * Raelcontor claps 03:49 * Aptos silently wonders if they think it is good but decides not to directly ask 03:51 i think it's good 03:51 sorry im just adding to pages rn 03:51 You do? 03:51 ye! 03:51 And i noticed 03:51 * Raelcontor laughs nervously 03:52 And ghank you. I wanted a valid beginning to how Padparadscha and Paris green got some of their powers 03:52 As well as Népouite, but she just has stickiness manipulwtion and an imaginary arm, so shes boring 03:53 Wait, a sec, why doesn't the enlightened have a page? 03:53 stickiness manipulation seems kinda funny tbh 03:53 oh because white diamond doesnt have a canon page yet 03:53 Oh that makes sense. And stickiness manipulwtion would be funny? 03:54 ye 03:54 like itd be really funny for pranks 03:54 Good. 03:54 That was her character concept. That and shaking peoples hands with her nonexistent arm and then describing how nice their hands are 03:55 omg 03:55 What 03:55 nothing that just sounds funny 03:56 cool 03:56 Cool cool cool.....are you still doing that fusion blog! 03:56 ? Not ! 03:56 uh i mean it depends 03:57 art is sort of a motivation thing 03:57 i cant really force myself to draw 03:57 FORCE FORCE FORCE 03:57 Jk 03:58 but u r good at it. Thats a plus 03:58 wb simu 03:58 wb simu 03:58 and thanks owo 03:58 thank 04:01 That face when you realized you have so many homeworld gems you made five slightly different versions of the same gem just to justify fusion 04:01 Hi zen 04:02 Hi 04:02 how is everyone? 04:02 tfw you accidentally edit so fucking much you get a badge 04:02 hey zen 04:02 im good, you? 04:02 thats nice. And brainstorming RP ideas 04:02 yay! 04:02 i already have a twist I want to add to it 04:02 please tell me its gonna be a private rp LMAO 04:03 Lol. So many private rps.... 04:03 yes and no 04:03 im doing one private and one public 04:03 Awesome 04:03 for the public one 04:03 I'm making very challenging 04:04 hmm 04:04 do i make some toast 04:04 or find something else to eat 04:04 something else 04:04 but i have this really tasty raspberry jam 04:04 i really dislike the word toast 04:05 @SIMU knows why 04:05 yes I do 04:05 Ok..... 04:06 Wait, was the very challenging describing the rp? 04:06 That makes so much more sense in hindsight 04:06 thank god for constant RPing or i would accidentally clog the activity 04:07 And that is why they had as move to the fanon wikia 04:07 I bet we have more/same activity 04:07 the challenge was that you can't have a gem that's used on the wiki and that ends with "ite" 04:07 omfg 04:08 Thats not that bad 04:08 and 04:08 that your characters can not have any dialogue 04:08 what so evr 04:08 That is in my wheelhouse 04:08 and your gem is not allowed to be an opal 04:08 * Raelcontor is shot 04:09 (opens filing cabinet filled with gems, looking for one that does not end with ite and can do stuff without dialogue) 04:09 i may forget the dialogue one 04:09 but the gem rule stays 04:09 but it can be can be an opal 04:10 Opalite 04:10 it just can't be a gem that appears on the wiki 04:10 That appears on the wiki? 04:10 Bixbyite? 04:10 the original character section on the wiki. 04:11 I can still do that 04:11 PS, no, Bixbyite is not a typo. I meant to type bixbyite and not bixbite 04:11 I have like ten just sitting around with no pages 04:11 eh i may not partifipate 04:11 ,,, 04:11 participate* 04:11 And we know bixbyite is a gem 04:11 I know, just saying 04:12 Invite 04:12 *inDite 04:12 i may just scrap the idea totally and just say you 04:12 Kalininite 04:12 cant use a gem that ends with ite 04:12 Okay. 04:12 Olympus Australis 04:13 Halley's Comet Opal 04:13 What about oid 04:13 Ones that end with oid? 04:13 Mineraloid 04:13 those work 04:14 Which one are you talking to, me or Aptos @Zenzi 04:14 aptos 04:14 Its never me ;-; 04:14 Oh well, at least I get to make Halley's comet opal first! 04:15 ya i dont think im gonna join 04:15 ok? 04:16 i think I'll just do the private RP with simu 04:16 Can someone help me with HCO? 04:17 No one? 04:17 Okay ;-; 04:17 #ForeverAlone 04:17 what is HCO? 04:17 Halley's Comet Opal 04:18 why do you need help with them? 04:18 Because I don't know most of what their powers should be, their weapon, their personality, etc. 04:19 then why ae you even gonna make them 04:19 ^ 04:19 most of the time you make an OC because you have an idea for an ability 04:20 trevor 04:21 zenzi 04:22 when will AA feature the characters from your compotition thing? 04:22 when the diamonds are intoduced 04:22 introduced* 04:23 then again most of the people participating literally bullshitted out an OC without reading the rules so i may have to make a few court members on my own 04:23 i don't read rules 04:23 so I guess I'm guilty :0 04:24 the main issue was 04:24 rules: make an oc. you cannot use an existing oc 04:24 everyone: slaps in their own oc 04:24 me: you all fucking lose 04:24 ok here's what happened with me 04:24 Well, I used an oc that was meant to die 04:25 I used an oc for personality swap 04:25 User blog:Raelcontor/Ancestral Ascendance Court Character Creation Contest!#comm-23500 04:25 I made an of because I could 04:25 I made an oc because I wanted a diamond 04:25 99% of the time im flattered when anyone likes to follow my canon/knows what my canon is 04:26 like it's like "AAA YOU CARE" 04:26 not to say anyone who doesnt doesnt care 04:26 I made AS for that. Then I remembered I didn't have a yellow gem for my fusion "hardystoneite" in Aeternum. So I put him in my series 04:26 Hardystoneite 04:27 or however you spell it 04:27 Nah, you spelled it right i think. I just like saying it. Its funny. 04:27 Hard-ee-stone-ite. Sounds like a fusion, cuz its got the ite 04:27 orange diamond is a prime example of the type of comment that pissed me off 04:28 I'm gonna rename alpha sulfur tho 04:29 Lưu huỳnh Sounds better 04:29 gesundheit 04:30 IDK what that even sounds like 04:30 the good news is that every diamond has at least 1 gem 04:30 in their court 04:31 now i have to make a shit ton out of nowhere 04:31 It's Vietnamese aptos 04:31 That makes sense 04:31 meanwhile all of the hoes are taping their gems to MRD and CD 04:31 What why? 04:31 hoessaieffs 04:31 I'm not 04:32 h o e s s a i e f f s 04:33 a d a m a s 04:34 Yay, pargasite made it in 04:34 well i mean duh 04:36 okay their courts are done 04:36 :v 04:36 ODD has the largest one bc hes a pearl hoarder 04:37 Yay. Go pargasite! 04:39 Pearcite is my scariest cluster fusion 04:39 * I-Ship-Stevidot has decided to make Hco 04:39 Arent they also your only cluster? 04:39 *HCO a fusion 04:39 I remember when cluster fusions weren't so common 04:39 No, I even said on your blog Vev is a cluster fusion 04:39 * I-Ship-Stevidot a thread started thatXD 04:40 I did real cluster gem fusions first.... 04:40 * I-Ship-Stevidot everyone thinks I make gemsonas because the gem is popular or something. Sorry but no 04:40 Well, contemporarily first 04:40 when did you it, aptos? 04:41 when did you do it* 04:41 About june last year, but I only did one until october. But I think aquamarine was around the same time 04:41 Who ever owns aquamarine, i can never remember, i think they were around the same time. Mayeb earlier 04:42 no because indicolite and Zircon where both where forced fusions that made up aquamarine. 04:42 Ah 04:42 i even started to make a story about it and put it here 04:42 So aqua is a forced gem fusion of forced gems? 04:42 i leave for 2 seconds 04:42 or just a normal fusion of cluster gems 04:43 girls pls ur both pretty 04:43 what you said first, aptos 04:43 what the fuck 04:43 oh my fuck we Arnt even arguing. 04:43 i leave for 12+ hours 04:43 Ah. So when did that begin? 04:43 and accusations already 04:44 Like when KRP first began 04:44 andre theyre not fuckin accusing each other omg 04:44 i thought me leavign would make things bett--- 04:44 and i was joking zen >w>;; chill 04:44 Cool. That was a long time ago 04:44 oh 04:44 oops 04:44 i was alse 04:44 *false 04:44 yes 04:44 you were 04:45 Well, secretly revealing your expectations 04:45 im gonna go eat cookies 04:45 kk 04:45 what @aptos? 04:47 I was saying their presumption of accusation secretly revealed their expectation that we would all lose civility upon their departure. 04:47 But I also noted that the KRP was a long time ago. It lasted a while 04:47 i have no idea what KRP even was lmao 04:48 Oh. @aptos 04:49 Minerals 04:49 what? 04:49 I just said 04:49 Minerals 04:49 why 04:50 Because 04:50 ... 04:50 Minerals are the group that carry a lot of gemstones 04:50 Is why 04:50 cool that has nothing to do with the current conversation topic 04:50 which was dropped 04:50 I was gone for a long time 04:50 Hi Lapidot o/ 04:51 Heyo 04:51 (wave) 04:51 I use a lot of non minerals 04:51 yeah 04:51 rocks are cool 04:51 they are 04:51 like NaClClCl 04:51 yeah 04:51 i like minerals too though 04:51 hello 04:51 nyoom 04:51 helo 04:51 Celestite should get a page 04:52 i know 04:52 then make her page 04:52 i dont know how to make the charts or much of anything on these tjough 04:52 i just finished eating a family sized box of cookies 04:52 bye 04:52 Then talk to regi or another pagemaker 04:52 (or how to make a page at all) 04:53 Ok-(who else is a page maker?) 04:53 i can make them 04:53 Pseudo 04:53 wh 04:53 is a pagemaker 04:53 o 04:53 Lol 04:53 Oh ok 04:53 i have to go 04:53 Since rocks are aggregates of minerals and/or mineraloids, does that make fusions technically rocks? 04:53 bye everyonE 04:53 * Pseudo-Miracles grabs page-making stuff 04:53 bye zen 04:53 Dun dun dunnnnn 04:54 bye zenzi 04:54 adios 04:54 Bye Zen 04:54 o(randomly hind)Byo 04:54 *huma) 04:54 @Lapidot I make pages 04:54 *hums 04:54 i make pages 04:54 Why don't I know this junk?! 04:54 OH SHIT THAT WAS A HEART ATTACK 04:54 lol 04:55 maybe you should try making a page on your own 04:55 ok 04:55 Dont die 04:55 page making is really easy imo 04:55 (how do you make these charts?Im fine if I can't do these but eh) 04:55 I can tell you how to make a charaterbox on pm @Lapidot 04:56 oh,ok thanks stevidot 04:56 Idk how to wven tab a page 04:56 doesnt work 04:57 yes it does? 04:57 Not on my Aptos' Character, Cast, and more page 04:57 there is no page 04:58 Bleh, it exits on search 04:58 My bad: Aptos' Characters, Cast, and more 04:59 if it doesnt work then your best bet s checking community wiki 04:59 Nah, I can just wait for #pagemaker to format the page 04:59 I.e. Regi 05:01 Fixed it for you. 05:01 Aptos' Characters, Cast, and more 05:02 Kame kame wha? How? 05:02 i got rid of your tage because you don't need it. 05:02 tags* 05:02 tag? Why was that there? I did not put that there! 05:03 idk 05:03 #confused 05:03 but i fixed it so w/ever 05:06 im gonna watch Unfriended 05:06 Ok 05:06 i heard it was shitty 05:06 im redy 05:09 Ok. Adios. Got to work on hw 05:09 see you 06:14 Nah, comets and asteroids are mutually exclusive 06:14 * Pseudo-Miracles wwhat what nyoom death 06:14 helo 06:14 An ASTEROID can be a COMET, but an ASTEROID isn't necessarily a COMET nor does a COMET have to be an ASTEROID 06:14 ok? 06:14 Hi Rael o/ 06:15 It has to be icy and fulfill the other things that make a comet a comet 06:15 theyre both rocks that fly around in space. 06:15 Comets are like the rubies to the asteroids/sapphires 06:15 thats it. 06:15 also unfriended was shit 06:15 No comets are ice 06:15 why the fuck are we talking about comets and asteroids 06:15 They're the same thing except color? 06:15 They fuse to make garnet? 06:16 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 06:16 "The main difference between asteroids and comets is their composition, as in, what they are made of. Asteroids are made up of metals and rocky material, while comets are made up of ice, dust and rocky material. Both asteroids and comets were formed early in the history of the solar system about 4.5 billion years ago." 06:16 fucking look theyre rocks and theyre flying in space 06:16 thats it 06:16 * Pseudo-Miracles becomes a rock 06:16 * Pseudo-Miracles flies in space 06:16 look im a rock flying in space too 06:17 oh hi ao 06:17 Rael, that literally siad they r different 06:17 Comets are ice, while asteroids are not, and meteroids are tiny 06:17 THEYRE ROCKS FLYING IS SPACE WHYHY DO WE CARE SO MUCH 06:17 i never said they were the same 06:17 * I-Ship-Stevidot shrugs 06:17 said theyre rocks and theyre flying in space 06:17 * Pseudo-Miracles slAMS FIST DOWN 06:17 Opals are mineraloids anyways 06:17 guess what else is a rock flying in space? 06:17 U said thats it 06:17 planet earth. 06:18 I know. 06:18 everything is flying in space 06:18 nothing matters 06:18 Its an inertial spaceship 06:18 wheee im flying in space 06:18 no but unfriended was like literally 06:18 like what 06:18 Except, we have a basic atmosphere and primary gravity 06:18 pi e w as tHE f IR sT m An in SPACe 06:18 it was gonna be called 06:18 cybernatural 06:18 im sobbing 06:19 Wow 06:19 stevi what 06:19 oooooo cybernaturasll 06:20 im naming my kid 06:20 cybernatural 06:21 Did you know people can turn orange if you have enough orange fruit and vegetables 06:21 yes 06:21 And can turn blue if you have enough silver 06:21 you take the juice and paint them orange 06:21 I LOVE BEING PURPLE! 06:21 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 06:21 what? 06:21 glue the orange peels to their b o d y 06:21 No, they eat the fruit and they turn orange 06:21 Just quoting a movie 06:22 okay 06:22 Hi Lapi o/ 06:22 im so confused 06:23 * I-Ship-Stevidot eats a lot of birthday cake ice cream 06:23 * I-Ship-Stevidot turns white with blue swirls and sprinkles 06:23 Yay! 06:24 Ok, so there are chemicals in orange fruits and vegetables 06:24 They are pigments that make them orange 06:24 Eating enough of them turns you orange. Its easiest to see with younger children. 06:24 Really? 06:25 Yea. 06:25 * I-Ship-Stevidot eats a lot of oranges 06:25 Hey, hey apple, apple hey 06:25 And if you have enough silver, it turns you blue 06:25 Random person: IM. NOT AN APP!E! 06:25 And if you have a hole in your heart, you turn red 06:25 wha 06:25 If you have some pancreas issues it turns you yellow 06:25 I don't know how to turn green or purple 06:26 In a natural way 06:26 o 06:26 Yea. This is a thing 06:27 mom is coming home with 06:27 ice cream 06:27 yas 06:27 Donut 06:28 stevidot like seriously please be coherent 06:28 youve been posting random messages 06:28 with little explanation 06:28 Sorry ... 06:30 Im leaving. Please rp, i will be on mobile 06:31 bye aptos 06:31 Hi 06:32 Hi 06:32 Hoi! 06:43 wb zen 07:44 yall are dead 07:44 or we dont have to say passed for you to recognize you saw your own message send 07:44 no its 07:44 when i joined chat there was no scroll bar 07:45 and that usually happens when nobody shares a message for a while 07:45 and i had to see my message send by refreshing 07:45 so 07:45 kinda rude to just assume like that 07:46 k 07:46 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 07:46 i am here 07:49 odrey pm 07:49 ok 08:00 wowo wiki did teach me something, i memrized my keyboard, i could look away and type 08:00 *memorized 08:24 Hi 08:24 I have awoken 08:24 hi everyone 08:24 Hi! 08:25 I have my gem for the eventual rp u r doing 08:25 literally nobody go on any of the diamond pages for at least 20 minutes 08:25 Woah 08:25 Too late 08:25 i'm not doing that RP anymore aptos 08:26 i made a templaye error 08:27 What? Why not? 08:27 just dont you will be confused 08:28 ok fixed it 08:30 Much better 08:30 i forgot to close the tag m laughing 08:30 i need to fix the link color 08:34 ok i fixed that too 08:34 i am a mad hax!!!0r!!!! 08:34 13375P34K 08:34 Wha? 08:35 leetspeak 08:35 now i have accidentally 08:35 added all of the diamonds to the "candidates for deletion" category 08:35 Why? 08:36 DONT DELETE THEM 08:36 it was an accident 08:37 nobody needs to know 08:39 choose a number between 1 and 5 08:40 uh uh 08:40 4 08:40 3 08:40 y 08:41 I know have to finish seven pages for my characters before the day is over or else 08:42 now* 08:42 yeezus I cant ducking spell today 08:42 *Fucking 08:42 oOr else what 08:43 I close refugees 08:43 this is a fucking bet that I'm doing with a friend 08:44 oh 08:44 What? 08:44 yz 08:45 me and him are just making each other do stupid stuff 08:46 o 08:46 good luck zen 08:46 U can do it 08:46 if u need help, u know where regi is 08:47 /the rest of us 08:47 No the fuck I can't and we all know that. You guys better get as much shit as you can done in Refugees now before it closes. 08:47 it didnt really go as far as i wanted it to if im honest 08:48 RD formed. 08:48 Mans qe can always start another with stricter rules 08:48 and we 08:49 yeah regent diamond is a babe 08:49 ill draw him one day 08:49 Ok 08:49 (probably tonight or tomorrow it depends how im feeling) 08:49 Cool 08:49 I will also revive Padparadscha in the next refugees if it dies 08:50 ya sodg is just kinda in the prison like "sigh" 08:51 Yup 08:51 And now that I made the light fairy tale I can have Padparadscha be open about her light powers without explaining 08:51 cuz right now all she does is drop her epic sword 08:54 i wanna eat but i dont know what TO eat 08:55 Eat food 08:55 well ya 08:56 Ya. 08:57 hash browns 08:57 but 08:57 i cannot make hash browns 08:57 for my life 08:58 If u can't make it. Don't eat it 08:58 Or 08:58 no. this s what microwaves are for 08:59 get someone else to do it. 08:59 mom is napping 08:59 I see 09:00 This is y I made a gem sons that makes candy 09:00 weve had really shitty weather recently 09:01 The weather where I am is always the same. Hot and dry. 09:01 it's been rainy for about a week 09:02 georgia weather in a nutshell 09:02 there was legit 20 sunny days a few summers ago when I visited 11:10 Yup. 11:10 Especially upon contact with light 11:10 who is realgar? 11:11 Realgar is a gem 11:11 You know how I said orpiment was known as feminine yellow? 11:11 Realgar was its counterpart, an arsenate that was madculine yellow 11:11 I was looking them up when I was studying Pnictogens 11:12 I know that it's a gem. I thought that you where talking about someones OC. 11:15 Oh no 11:15 Otherwise I would have discussed the yellows earlier than when I saw orpiment 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 Aptos, shut up. I don't care. 11:37 wb Rael 11:37 o 11:37 o 11:37 aptos im sorry 11:37 MBD, stop spamming 11:37 hes mean sometimes 11:38 Plagioclase will have to adjust his circuitry 11:38 if i refresh his tab hes gonna yell @himself 11:38 maybe he is stressed 11:38 I don't want no Plagioclase's fingers inside of me. 11:38 why did you have tp make it weird 11:39 Plagioclase' weapon is for the circuitry to fix itself 11:39 Its an oddly specific weapon 11:39 His projection starts to crack and parts of his body turn to clouds... Before it all rematerialized. 11:39 Red Hematite: ÓNE͏ C͜AN̕'T ̡S̛U̸RPŖES̶S ̨TRU͝E ̧H̶́̕͡͠A͏̵́͏̴T̀͏Ŕ̵͏҉͟E̴̴̵͢Ḑ͢. 11:39 hematite is literally daddy issues 11:39 is he ok 11:40 Who ok? 11:40 red hematite 11:40 like omg pls someone give him some wine 11:40 and like a backrub 11:40 and a nice nap 11:40 like chill friend 11:40 I tried to shoot his face with an arrow made of relaxation 11:41 For some reason that didnt help 11:41 regent: be happy dammit 11:41 REH: nON!!!!! 11:41 RD: I will shoot you until you are happy 11:41 rd's mind like: 11:41 11:41 msd: how do we calm him down 11:41 mm: shooting him will make him happy right? 11:41 msd: 11:41 mm: 11:41 msd: yes 11:41 mm: NICE 11:41 11:42 Basically 11:42 o brb for dinner 11:53 hi 2016 05 07